Roasting Marshmallow
by babybaek
Summary: Baekhyun harus menjaga anak dari teman ibunya yang sudah beberapa tahun tinggal di Kanada. tapi masalahnya yang harus ia jaga ternyata bukanlah seorang anak kecil seperti dugaannya, luhan dan kyungsoo, melainkan...


Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay

Genre : Romance

Type : YAOI

Length : Chapter

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 © Queeney**

**"Everyone likes their marshmallows roasted differently. Some like theirs well-done, while others don't want theirs burned at all and just to be warm and gooey from the heat"**

Baekhyun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Tangan kanannya menyeret kasar sebuah koper besar, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa tas jinjing berwarna silver. Headphone yang tadi terpasang menutupi kedua telinganya kini telah berganti tempat, berada di lehernya. Musik masih mengalun keras dari sana, tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk sekedar menekan tombol stop dari iphone nya. Bahkan ia meninggalkan begitu saja sopir pribadinya, dan membawa sendiri koper besar itu bersamanya.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa membangunkanku" gerutuannya terdengar disepanjang langkah kakinya yang berlari menelusuri bandara incheon.

Dari kejauhan mata Baekhyun dapat menangkap serombongan siswa yang memakai jaket tour sama seperti dirinya. Namja itu mempercepat langkahnya dan untunglah ia mencapai rombongan tepat saat namanya dipanggil oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang adalah salah satu dari guru sekolahnya itu.

"Im... hh... seon... saengnim... a...ku... Hhh... disini!" Sahut Baekhyun keras sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya buru-buru mematikan musik iphone kini bertumpu pada lututnya yang terasa hampir copot.

Suara namja itu rupanya memberikan pengaruh yang cukup besar. Pasalnya sekarang nyaris semua siswa yang ikut dalam tour musim panas itu, kini melihat kearahnya. Suasana yang semula hening, kontan berubah gaduh. Beberapa siswi bahkan menjerit histeris menyambut kedatangan namja itu dan langsung mengabadikan beberapa gambar sebelum kembali memasukan handphone atau kamera digital mereka ke dalam tas, sedangkan sebagian besar para siswa langsung bergumam seru dengan teman sebelahnya.

Nafas Baekhyun masih memburu saat seonsaengnim berdeham agar siswa dihadapannya bisa sedikit beranjak supaya ia bisa melihat ke arah Baekhyun untuk memastikan. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan, mengingat respon yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Wajah pria paruh baya itu sesaat menyiratkan keheranan melihat keringat yang bercucuran dari pori-pori kulit wajah Baekhyun, tapi toh akhirnya Im seonsaengnim mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan lanjut mengabsen muridnya yang lain.

"Astaga, aku kira kau tidak jadi pergi Baek! Hampir saja aku dan Luhan hyung membatalkan keberangkatan kami" sebuah suara mengusik pendengaran Baekhyun saat namja itu hendak menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak jadi pergi Kyungsoo-ah, kau 'kan tahu kalau aku sudah sangat menantikan perjalanan ini sejak sabtu lalu" balas Baekhyun saat tahu ternyata yang berbicara dan menyodorkan beberapa tisu ke tangannya tadi adalah Kyungsoo, salah satu sahabat karibnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang juga memegang tisu, ke wajah Baekhyun dan ikut membantu namja itu mengelap keringatnya, "Kau menimbulkan kegaduhan seperti biasa" ujarnya sembari terkekeh.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri" balas Baekhyun sebal yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gidikan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Luhan hyung ada dimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah sedikit terbebas dari keringat dan rasa penatnya. Kepala namja itu beralih sekilas kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan kalau Luhan memang sedang tidak berada disekitarnya.

"Dia pergi ke toilet. Biasa, dia 'kan suka canggung kalau berdiri lama dikeramaian seperti ini. Apalagi dengan pandangan tergila-gila itu" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan suara yang berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, agaknya takut terdengar oleh siswa lain yang masih betah memperhatikan mereka.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera mengedarkan pandangannya dengan intens dan benar saja, ternyata masih banyak para siswa yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan, bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang saling berbisik antusias sembari terkikik dan melihat kedua namja cantik itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Baekhyun membalas lambaian-lambaian yang diarahkan padanya dengan senyum manis -membuat beberapa siswa berteriak senang- sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas pelan, kembali menghadap pada Kyungsoo, dan memberikan sahabatnya itu pandangan penuh arti.

Kehebohan para siswa Kirin High School itu terhadap Baekhyun _and the gank_, sudah bukan menjadi kejutan lagi. Mereka sudah seperti itu semenjak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk sekolah beberapa bulan lalu. Dan tentu saja hal ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Byun Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan penyanyi dan aktor paling terkenal di Korea, bahkan dunia pun sudah mengakui mereka. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini media bukan lagi hanya meliput berita mengenai Mr dan Mrs. Byun -yang notabene nya sudah berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan banting stir menjalani perusahaan penerbangan- tetapi juga kedua anak mereka yang ternyata mempunyai bakat turunan dari kedua orangtuannya.

Baekhyun diketahui memiliki suara emas seperti ibunya. Meskipun hanya segelintir orang saja yang pernah mendengar namja itu bernyanyi, tapi rupanya berita itu menjalar dengan cepat bagaikan api yang menyulut hutan rimbun. Tidak ada yang tampak meragukan berita tersebut. Karna itulah Baekhyun mulai sering diikuti wartawan, membuat namanya semakin dikenal publik. Yah walaupun sebenarnya berita mengenai suaranya itu hanyalah berfungsi sebagai bumbu penyedap di sekolahnya.

Dari awal Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah tersebut, ia memang sudah jadi perbincangan karena wajahnya yang rupawan. Orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai salah satu makhluk paling cantik di sekolah. Dengan wajah yang tirus, bibir yang mungil, tulang pipi yang terangkat ketika tesenyum, dan mata yang membentuk eye smile saat ia tertawa, serta kulitnya yang putih nyaris pucat, tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa menggambarkannya selain cantik. Dan dengan siapa namja itu bersahabat rupanya membuat namanya menjadi lebih dikenal seantero sekolah.

Sebut saja Luhan. Salah satu sahabatnya itu adalah namja yang telah lebih dulu menyandang predikat sebagai namja tercantik sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Selain wajahnya yang memikat, Luhan mulai jadi perbincangan hebat saat ia memulai debutnya sebagai model dan mendapat penghargaan sebagai model pendatang baru terbaik.

Sebenarnya Luhan adalah tipe yang tidak menyukai keramaian, karena dari kecil ia sudah dikelilingi banyak orang karena pekerjaan ibunya yang juga adalah penyanyi seperti ibu Baekhyun. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat ia mengenal Baekhyun dan bersahabat dengannya walaupun Luhan berbeda kewarganegaraan dan lebih tua satu tahun daripada namja itu.

Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik DO corps yang bergerak dibidang teknologi/IT. Perusahaan itu telah disahkan sebagai perusahaan IT paling berpengaruh di Korea.

Selama ini masyarakat tidak mengenal Kyungsoo karena memang namja itu selalu menolak mendatangi temu bisnis dan tidak mau diperkenalkan ke publik sebagai penerus tunggal DO corps.  
Kyungsoo benci jika kehidupan remajanya yang normal harus berubah menjadi kehidupan yang penuh strategi licik dari rekan bisnis ayahnya dengan meminta anak mereka untuk berteman dengannya.

Tapi tepat satu tahun lalu saat ia tengah mempersiapkan diri mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah menengah, Kyungsoo terpaksa mengindahkan permintaan ayahnya yang jatuh sakit akibat krisis saham, untuk memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi sebagai namja bermarga Do. Benar saja apa yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo. Kurang dari seminggu setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya, sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya pebisnis yang ingin memperkenalkan anak mereka dengannya. Tidak sedikit pula siswa disekolahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mengagunggkan namanya seolah Kyungsoo butuh perlakuan seperti itu.

Satu hal yang disyukuri Kyungsoo dari perubahan kehidupannya yang drastis adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi berbohong pada Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak tingkat pertama di sekolah menengah.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun memang sempat menjauh dari Kyungsoo karna namja itu merasa kecewa atas sikap Kyungsoo yang membohonginya mentah-mentah. Bahkan Baekhyun ingat bagaimana ia sering berkunjung ke apartemen sederhana milik Kyungsoo yang ternyata adalah apartemen yang dibeli Kyungsoo hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun ingin bermain dirumahnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu, dan ia sangat kesepian karena ia tidak punya teman dekat lain seperti Baekhyun. Untunglah keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mereka kembali berteman saat upacara kelulusan sekolah menengah diadakan, dan tentu saja kembali dengan rencana mereka untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama.

"Tebak aku siapa!" Teriakan yang cukup keras itu terdengar bersamaan dengan beban berat tangan seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun sembari terkekeh.

"Luhan hyung! Ya ampun, kau membuatku kaget" Baekhyun berpaling pada orang yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya itu.

"Hehe... kau baru datang baek?" tanya Luhan sumringah, suaranya terdengar antusias dan matanya tampak berbinar-binar, menantikan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Kini ganti Baekhyun yang terkekeh. Ia suka sekali melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada anak TK yang berharap untuk diberi sebuah permen.

"Yah, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu" jawab Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di tangan kiri.

"Pantas saja tadi aku rasanya mendengar teriakan histeris" Luhan tertawa kecil, tangannya terangkat menggapai kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak rambut namja itu gemas.

"Hyung! jangan sembarangan mengacak rambutku!" Baekhyun berucap kesal, ia mem-pout-kan bibirnya tanda tidak terima dengan perlakuan Luhan.

"Ya jangan berisik! Aku tidak bisa dengar instruksi seonsaengmnim kalau kalian heboh sendiri begitu" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia menatap kedua makhluk yang menurutnya paling kekanak-kanakkan didunia itu dengan tatapan diam-kalau-tidak-akan-aku-pukul-lagi, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan tutup mulut seketika.

Sebenarnya tatapan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menakutkan bagi Baekhyun dan Luhan, tetapi karena sekarang mereka tengah berada di keramaian –terutama ini adalah siswa sekolahnya- akhirnya mereka berdua memilih untuk menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana anak teman umma mu yang harus kau urus itu eoh?" Luhan memulai. Ia mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun, menggoda namja yang seketika cemberut itu.

Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke China. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memelas, seolah namja itu berusaha menyampaikan pada Luhan bahwa ia perlu seseorang untuk bersimpati padanya.

Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat yang telah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Luhan mengganti posisi duduknya menghadap pada Baekhyun. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menanti Baekhyun bercerita.

"Dia menyebalkan!" Baekhyun seketika merengek frustasi. Wajahnya ditekuk masam, sembari tangannya memukul pelan pegangan kursi.

"Wah! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kalau begitu? apa wajahnya _cute_?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja antusias mendengar penuturan Baekhyun sesaat lalu. Luhan dari dulu memang sudah menyukai anak kecil, maka dari itu ia senang saat mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun diminta ummanya untuk mengurus anak temannya yang akan pindah ke Seoul setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Kanada. Luhan pikir mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuknya. Walaupun tidak akan tinggal bersamanya, setidaknya ia bisa sering berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kalau aku ceritakan padamu mungkin kau tidak akan percaya hyung" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalannya, tampak lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan, ntah kenapa merasa lelah saat ia teringat lagi akan kejadian itu.

"Kalau mengurus anak kecil ya memang tidak mudah Baek. tapi seingatku kau 'kan dulu suka anak-anak, kenapa sekarang jadi tidak lagi?" kening Luhan mengernyit, agaknya bingung juga dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Argghh... masalahnya bukan begitu... aku tidak tahu harus dimulai dari mana untuk bercerita padamu hyung" ujar Baekhyun teramat pelan. Tangannya kini memainkan tali headphone nya yang tergeletak dipangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Baek? Aku benar-benar penasaran"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah lebih gusar dari sebelumnya. Kedua pipinya menggembung, menandakan rasa kesalnya kembali tatkala ia ingat peristiwa menyebalkan itu.

[flashback]

Hari ini tidak sama seperti hari-hari lainnya, Baekhyun tampak duduk terpekur di salah satu bangku taman rumahnya. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas mengingat beberapa jam lagi hidupnya sebagai anak bungsu yang dimanjakan akan segera berakhir.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ummanya, kenapa tiba-tiba ia diminta untuk menjaga seorang anak disaat orang tuanya itu untuk sementara akan pindah ke China untuk kelangsungan perusahaan penerbangan mereka. Lebih parahnya lagi, anak dari teman ibunya ini adalah anak bermasalah yang suka menindas siswa lain. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri terikat oleh tanggung jawab besar seperti membesarkan seorang anak.

"Baekhyunie! Cepatlah mandi, sebentar lagi mereka datang" teriakan dari ummanya membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tapi masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Kakinya terasa berat untuk dilangkahkan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun dari dulu menyukai anak kecil dan sudah lama ingin punya adik. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa hatinya tidak merasa senang saat ummanya memberitahukan kabar mengejutkan ini.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati jalan setapak pada taman bunga kesayangan ibunya itu. Ia memasuki rumah dengan ekspresi datar, tidak menyadari ummanya yang terkikik pelan dibalik meja makan.

"Jangan berwajah lesu begitu _sweetheart_, bukankah bagus kalau kau punya teman di rumah sementara umma dan appa tidak ada?"

Baekhyun berpaling menatap ummanya, menimbang-nimbang ucapan wanita itu dan akhirnya ia setuju bahwa mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga jika ada seseorang yang dapat menemaninya dirumahnya yang besar itu.

"Jadi sekarang mereka sudah dimana umma?" tanya Baekhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ummanya.

"Mereka baru saja keluar dari bandara, mungkin satu jam lagi sudah sampai disini" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu, umma panggil saja kalau mereka sudah sampai" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari sang umma.

Kamar Baekhyun mungkin tidak seluas kamar Kyungsoo, tapi namja itu selalu merasa bahwa kamarnya adalah yang terbaik. Baekhyun berjalan melintasi meja belajarnya, menuju lemari pakaian. Ia memilih sehelai kaos v-neck tanpa lengan dengan gambar tengkorak besar ditengahnya serta jeans panjang, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan cerminnya, menatap pantulan dirinya, menimbang apakah ia sudah terlihat cukup rapi untuk menyambut tamu yang kata ummanya spesial itu. Baekhyun menata sedikit rambutnya yang setengah basah hingga kini terlihat agak bergelombang dan menutupi keningnya. Ia menabarkan sedikit parfurmnya di sekitar leher dan memakai jam tangan hadiah ulang tahun dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya saat sebuah teriakan terdengar memanggil namanya. Dari suara ummanya yang terdengar antusias, Baekhyun tahu bahwa harinya sebagai _baby sitter _baru saja dimulai.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya saat kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga. Ada tiga orang yang tengah berada di ruang keluarga selain kedua orang tuanya. Dua orang diantara tamunya tersebut adalah –seperti tebakan Baekhyun- Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun mengarahkan bola matanya mencari-cari sosok anak kecil yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, tapi ia tidak menemui sosok lain lagi selain seorang namja tinggi yang tengah menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Nah ini dia! Baekhyun" umma Baekhyun segera berucap saat sudut matanya menangkap kedatangan Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik saat namja itu tersenyum lebar kepada tamu ummanya, "Annyeonghasseyo ajjuma, ajjushi!" ujarnya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

"Baekhyunie! Kau sudah tumbuh besar begini, cantik lagi! Apa kau sehat _baby_?" tiba-tiba nyonya Park membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, membuat mata namja itu terbelalak kaget. Belum lagi fakta bahwa baru saja nyonya Park memanggilnya 'baby' dan menyebutnya cantik. _Well,_ Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka jika ada yang menyebutnya cantik bukannya tampan.

"Ah ne, ajjuma" ucap Baekhyun tergagap, tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa.

"Kenapa memanggil ajjuma Baekhyunie? Panggil eomoni saja seperti biasa" nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun cemberut. Ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan kini ganti tuan park yang tengah mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum kebapakan.

Baekhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, maka ia berpaling menghadap orangtuanya sendiri dengan pandangan bertanya. Umma Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, mendapati kecanggungan putranya.

"Hyewoon ini adalah teman dekat umma semasa sekolah. Sebelum mereka pindah ke Kanada, dulu kamu sering pergi bermain ke rumah mereka" umma Baekhyun menjelaskan sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, masih tidak ingat kalau ia pernah mengenal keluarga yang tengah berdiri dihadannya itu.

"Kamu 'kan dulu sering main bareng Chanyeol, Baekhyunie" kata nyonya Park sembari memeluk sosok tinggi yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Mata Baekhyun kini beralih pada sosok yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu, dan seketika ia mendapat firasat bahwa namja dihadapannya tersebut tidak berhenti memandangnya sedari tadi. Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi berambut ikal itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, menilai apakah namja itu cukup baik untuk menjadi temannya.

"Yeolie, kau tidak memberi salam pada Baekhyun? Kalian 'kan dulu lengket sekali waktu masih kecil" nyonya Park berucap lagi, kali ini ditujukan kepada anaknya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah, aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya yang putih. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun balas mengangkat tangannya dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol setengah hati. Ia rupanya sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir, kelancangan Chanyeol berbicara banmal dengannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu –walaupun kata ibunya mereka dulu adalah teman- bukanlah sesuatu yang memberikan kesan baik dimatanya.

"Kalian semua pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Ayo, kita makan dulu setelah itu aku antar kalian ke kamar untuk beristirahat" umma Baekhyun berjalan mendahului, membawa mereka semua menuju meja makan.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah kiri appanya, sedangkan ummanya duduk disebelah kanan. Berkali-kali Baekhyun melirik ketiga tamunya aneh. Ia berpikir kenapa tuan dan nyonya Park tampaknya tidak cemas dengan anak bungsu mereka yang tidak ada disekitarnya padahal dihadapan mereka sekarang ada hidangan enak.

"Makanlah yang banyak Chanyeolie, eomoni sengaja membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu lho" Baekhyun mendengar ummanya berbicara dan seketika memperhatikan seluruh sajian yang ada di atas meja. Ada beberapa makanan yang juga merupakan makanan kesukaannya, ia pikir tadi ummanya membuatkan itu untuk Baekhyun tapi ternyata tidak.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, namja itu tidak membalas ucapan umma Baekhyun tapi hanya tersenyum lebar –yang kini dianggap Baekhyun senyum konyol- dan melanjutkan makan dengan lahap.

Acara makan malam itu berlanjut dengan obrolan ringan seputar bisnis orang tua, dan Baekhyun semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada yang membahas tentang anak yang akan dititipkan dirumahnya. Ia penasaran dimana anak yang akan diasuhnya tersebut sementara yang ada disini hanya tuan dan nyonya Park serta Chanyeol yang katanya adalah anak kedua mereka.

"Jadi begitulah, Chanyeol sudah bisa masuk sekolah minggu depan" sepenggal kalimat berhasil menghentikan suapan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Ia tersedak keras dan buru-buru mengambil segelas air yang terletak di depan piringnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _sweetheart_?" umma Baekhyun bertanya, tangannya mengelus lembut tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya berair dan tenggorokannya perih, tapi ia tidak sedang mencemaskan hal tersebut saat ini. Baekhyun menatap ummanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, yang akan tinggal disini bersamaku itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban ummnya.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol! Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada disini?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar dan ia kembali tersedak, tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Baekhyun kembali meminum air dari gelasnya, "Tapi aku kira aku menjaga..." Baekhyun tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya kosong.

"Maaf merepotkanmu _baby_, tapi sifat Chanyeol tidak buruk kok. Dia hanya terpengaruh pergaulan disana, makanya eomoni memindahkannya kembali kesini" nyonya Park menjulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Umma, jangan bicara seolah aku anak yang minyimpang begitu" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berpaling kearahnya, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi karena Chanyeol mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya bukannya ekspresi marah.

"Tapi aku senang karena ada Baekhyun yang akan mengurusku selama aku disini" lanjut Chanyeol berucap, kali ini memandang Baekhyun tepat dimanik mata. Seketika Baekhyun mendapatkan firasat buruk seiring seulas senyuman lain terukir di bibir Chanyeol. Senyuman aneh yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa hidupnya tidak akan tenang dua kali lipat lebih dari pada yang pernah dipikirkannya.

[end flashback]

"Ya ampun, jadi anak yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu itu bukan anak kecil tetapi seumuran denganmu Baek?" Luhan berteriak kencang, membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup mulut namja itu, takut teman sekolahnya mendengar.

"Astaga hyung, kau tidak perlu berbicara sekeras itu 'kan" Baekhyun mendelik kesal pada Luhan yang seketika terkekeh.

"Mianhae Baek, habisnya aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ceritanya seperti itu. Pantas saja ekspresimu kesal begitu waktu aku tanya" Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun, bersikap seolah ia mengerti apa yang menjadi beban Baekhyun.

"Aku senang kita ada study tour seminggu, setidaknya aku tidak harus bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat" Baekhyun menghela nafas sedangkan Luhan kembali terkekeh ringan.

Luhan cukup kasihan melihat ekspresi frustasi sahabatnya itu, tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan dibagian mana ia harus prihatin terhadapnya. Karena menurut Luhan menjaga namja yang seumuran dengan mereka jauh lebih mudah dibanding menjaga anak kecil yang belum bisa membedakan baik dan buruk. Tetapi karena suasana hati Baekhyun tampaknya sedang dalam fase tidak mau menerima tanggapan positif atas nasibnya itu, maka Luhan diam saja dan hanya memberikan Baekhyun belaian singkat di kepalanya.

.

.

"Tempat ini membosankan" Chanyeol melangkah ringan, memperhatikan setiap detail benda-benda yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh atau menarik dari kamar tersebut selain sebuah toples cukup besar yang terletak di atas meja belajar.

Chanyeol menatap toples kaca itu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar. "Dia tidak ingat aku, tapi masih suka memakan ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Ia mengambil sebuah marshmallow dari dalam toples tersebut, memperhatikannya lama sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu sekarang agar tempat ini jadi lebih menarik?" Chanyeol menutup kembali toples kaca yang penuh berisi marshmallow tersebut dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar yang di depan pintunya bertuliskan 'byun baekhyun' sembari memutar sebuah marshmallow rasa strawberry yang ada di tangan kanannya.

* * *

_**To Be Continue...  
**_

* * *

yosh! hallo semua :)

ff ini sebenarnya kemaren udah di publish di acc ney yang lama (aprilcouple) tapi setelah dipikir-pikir karena sepertinya ney akan ngeluarin banyak ff exo, jadinya ney bikin acc kedua khusus untuk ff exo kkk

review jangan lupa ya~ gomapsumnida!

dan juga salam kenal!


End file.
